Randoki
by jws381
Summary: An Olympic weightlifter - Nora - and an Olympic Judoka - Ren - meet, starting a friendship that turns into something more. To overcome obstacles both physical and mental, they must rely on one another. A Shattered Rose prequel. Co-written by RealTerminal. Cover art by @jo3mm on Tumblr. Dedicated to Monty.
1. Lifting Spirits

Chapter 1

"Thank you!" Nora cheered as the server handed her a tray with pancakes, a few packets of syrup, and a bottle of milk on it. It was hardly a normal lunch, the same meal she had eaten for breakfast in fact, but it had just been so good. She suspected everything would be good anyway. The dining hall at the Olympic Athletes Village had much higher quality food than Nora usually ate, and it was free! Well, sort of. Everyone was entitled to three meals a day.

Nora headed toward a group of long tables. There was a group of athletes gathered there, and she recognized a few from the opening ceremony. They were from Vale like her. She found an empty spot and put down her tray before plopping into a chair. "When I'm not training I usually just hang around and play Hunters." One of the athletes said. "I even brought my console with me."

"You play Hunters too?" Nora asked with glee. The man nodded. Nora did not know his name or what he competed in. She only really knew the other members of the weightlifting team. "Maybe we could play together."

"Maybe." The man shrugged. "You any good?"

"Yep!" Nora confirmed. "This one time I was sniping on the Cliffside Temple map and…" Once Nora got her story started she did not stop. She did not even take breaks to eat, just shoveling food into her mouth as she spoke. As she continued she grew louder and more excited, whipping herself into a frenzy and wildly gesticulating. Slowly the other athletes started to drift away, moving to other tables to escape the madwoman ranting and raving. Many did not even wait to finish eating before they fled.

When Nora finished her story there was only one person left, a thin man with long black hair. He even stuck around past when he had finished eating, waiting for Nora to finish. "Good day." The man said once she focused herself on her food, as he quietly got up and departed. In the end Nora realized what she had done. She had gotten carried away, scaring everyone off...just like she always did. As she finished eating she sighed and frowned. A second later her melancholy was gone and her smile returned. She got up, disposed of her garbage, and headed out. Her event did not start for a few days so she decided to go sightseeing. After all, she had never been to Vacuo before.

* * *

"Thank you!" Nora cheered as the server handed over her tray. Lunch was pancakes again. They were just too good to not have. She looked around at the collection of tables. The same group of athletes from Vale had gathered, in the same place as the previous day. Nora started walking toward them, hoping to sit with them as she had the day before. One of them spotted her and pointed. They talked amongst themselves for a few seconds, then got up and scattered. One person remained behind, the tall man with long hair. He continued to eat his lunch as if he were oblivious to the world around him.

Nora walked over and sat down across from the man. "Hello." He said.

"Hi." Nora said. "Having fun here?" The man nodded. "I am. Weightlifting in my class doesn't start until next week so I went sightseeing yesterday. Vacuo is so beautiful! And the people are so nice! And…" Again Nora launched into an ever louder, ever more excited story, barely taking the time to breathe as she prattled on. By the time she finished her story the man had long finished eating. "Interesting." The man said with a little smile once Nora finished. "Good day." He got up quietly and walked away. After she finished her own meal, Nora did some training, then went to watch as some of her teammates competed in other weight classes.

* * *

"Thank you!" Nora cheered as the server slid her tray across the counter. Most people would find eating pancakes for breakfast and lunch for three days in a row to be odd, but they were super tasty. Nora headed for the tables, looking for a place to sit. Today there was no group of athletes from Vale. A few were scattered about the room, but in ones and twos rather than a clump. Nora spotted a friendly face, the thin man with long hair. He was sitting alone in the same spot he had occupied for the previous two days. Nora walked over and placed her tray on the table across from him.

"Hello." He said as Nora sat down.

"Hi." Nora said. Why did he not run like everyone else? It was odd. No one stuck around Nora for long. "Uh...why are you here again?"

"Hmm?" He said.

"I mean...no one else still hangs around when I show up." Nora explained. "Why do you?"

"It would be wrong to just leave." The man replied. "Such a disregard for your feelings would be immoral. Besides, I like your stories. They make for wonderful lunchtime entertainment. You have such enthusiasm."

"Oh...uh...thanks." Nora said, unsure of how to react. "What am I doing? I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Nora Valkyrie, just call me Nora. I'm here for weightlifting."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nora." The man said. "I'm Lie Ren. You can call me Ren if you like." He reached out his hand and Nora shook it. "I'm competing in Judo."

"Judo huh?" Nora said. "Is that like wrestling?"

"A little." Ren replied. "It would be easier to show you than explain it. I have a match this evening. Why not come watch?"

"Ooh, I'd love to!" Nora exclaimed. "I don't start competing 'til next week."

"Very good." Ren said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. After searching for a few seconds he produced a ticket. "Best seat in the house." He said with a smile as he handed it to Nora. She only just noticed that he had finished his meal. "It's been fun." He stood. "I'll see you there."

Nora felt like jumping up and down and cheering. She made a friend! But that would be weird, and there was still time for him to run away like everyone else. "Thanks so much." Nora said. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Ren tossed his opponent to the mat. "Ippon!" The announcer said as the referee gestured. The two combatants moved to either edge of the mat, bowed to each other and then the referee. After a few seconds the referee raised his arm toward Ren. "The winner by ippon, Lie Ren, Vale."

"Woohoo!" Nora cheered, easily louder than the rest of the crowd. "Yeah Ren!"

Soaked in sweat, Ren made his way back to the locker room. Nora stuck around as he had asked and watched a few more matches. After a bit Ren - now in street clothes - walked up and took the seat beside her. "Do you mind staying to watch a few more matches?" Ren asked.

"This is super exciting!" Nora exclaimed. "I'd love to." She and Ren watched the rest of the matches contested that evening. Nora got very into it, cheering wildly for the other athletes from Vale. Ren sat there in silence, sometimes subtly miming the fighters' movements. It was quite late by the time the day's event was over. "Hey, want to get dinner?" Nora asked.

"On one condition." Ren said.

"Name it." Nora said.

"Eat something other than pancakes." Ren said. "You need to eat healthy if you want to be your best."

"Yeah I...that's probably a good idea." Nora laughed. "Those pancakes are just so tasty though!" She thought for a moment. "How about we have pizza?"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Ren admitted.

"Well...what if I got it with vegetables on it?" Nora asked.

"That's a little better." Ren answered. "Good enough for me."

"Sweet!" Nora cheered. "Pizza night!"

* * *

"So tell me again why we couldn't just eat in the dining hall." Ren requested.

"My room is a lot comfier." Nora said, carrying the pizza box. Even as she hopped around with her boundless energy she managed to keep it level. "What's the big deal?"

"I wouldn't want to bother your roommate." Ren said.

"I don't have one." Nora shrugged. "Now come on." Shifting the pizza to one hand she dug around in her pocket, finally locating her keycard. She swiped the card across the sensor and the lock clicked open. Nora bounced in and placed the pizza on the table.

Ren slowly followed and put their drinks - a soft drink for Nora and a sports drink for Ren - beside the pizza. "I've...never been in a girl's room before." Ren admitted.

"What are you 12?" Nora laughed. "We're both adults, just friends hanging out! It's no big deal."

"There are two beds." Ren observed.

"So?" Nora shrugged as she grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating.

"You should have a roommate." Ren said. "Did she get hurt or…"

"No, nothing like that." Nora sighed. "I guess I talked a little too much for her liking. She said she had a headache, packed her bags and left. I've seen her around, but she keeps avoiding me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ren said. "People can be cruel."

"It's no big deal." Nora smiled. "Now I have lots of extra room...for activities!" Ren studied Nora's face. She was smiling, but the smile did not meet her eyes. There was something there, something in those shining blue-green orbs that told him there was far more to her than the bubbly exterior. "What? Is there something on my face?" Nora asked with her mouth full.

"No, sorry." Ren said. He picked up a slice of pizza and looked at it with a bit of confusion. "We didn't get plates...or utensils."

"You don't eat pizza with utensils!" Nora gasped. "Just pick it up and eat it."

"Oh...okay." Ren said. He tried to mirror Nora's technique but struggled. It felt so unnatural, but liberating. He ended up limiting himself to two slices. Nora vacuumed up the other six and was hungry for more. She grabbed an apple from a bag under her bed and started chomping away at it. "So you do eat something other than pancakes."

"I love apples." Nora cheered. "They're so sweet." She took another big bite and chewed it for a few seconds. "Judo is super-cool." She said before swallowing. "I don't exactly understand it though. There are so many words I've never heard before."

"I could explain it if you like." Ren said. "What don't you understand?"

"You won by...ippon?" Nora said. "What's that?"

"Well, and ippon is…" Ren started. Eventually he ended up explaining just about every Judo term there was, along with various strategies used by the athletes.

"Are there any other weird names?" Nora asked.

"Well, we call practice Randoki." Ren replied.

"Hehe, more like Rendoki." Nora giggled.

Ren smiled and almost laughed. "Good one." He said with a big smile, bigger than Nora had ever seen on his face.

"I'll have to teach you about weightlifting sometime." Nora said. "Though...it's not really that complicated." She laughed. "I pick things up and put them down." She said in a bizarre Atlesian accent.

"There must be a technique to it." Ren said.

"Of course there is!" Nora confirmed. "It's just...a lot easier to show than explain. Kind of like Judo I guess. You looked really good today. I think you'll take the gold!"

"I don't know about that." Ren shrugged. "A medal would be nice, but I'm just here to experience it all really."

"Well I'm taking home the gold!" Nora declared. "No one will outlift me!"

* * *

The buzzer sounded to end the bronze medal match. Ren took a few deep breaths as he stood at the edge of the mat. Across from him, his opponent did the same. They bowed to each other, then to the referee. Ren had lost badly in the semi-final, quickly being tossed hard onto his back by his opponent. This match had been very different. He and Fox Alistair had battled it out to the time limit, and the match would go to points. Both already knew the result when the referee raised his arm toward Fox. "The winner by score, Fox Alistair, Vytal." The announcer said.

Ren bowed to his opponent again, then to the judges, then to the crowd before silently heading to the locker room. Nora was tempted to boo, but after Ren had lost his semifinal and she had done so, he had admonished her. Respect was of the utmost importance, no matter the result. Cheering for a winner was fine, but jeering a loser was improper. When Ren sat down beside Nora in the stands he was still dripping with sweat, still breathing more heavily than usual. He did not look disappointed. In fact, he did not look any different than he usually did. He just sat back and waited for the gold medal match to start.

"It sucks that you lost." Nora whined. "I thought you won but the ref…"

"The referee called the match properly." Ren cut her off. "I lost, fair and square."

"Aren't you disappointed?" Nora asked. "I wanted to cry...or scream...or both."

"Of course I'm a little disappointed." Ren replied. "I would love to have walked away with a medal, but that's not what's really important. For me at least, it's not about winning. It's about testing yourself, pushing your limits and learning about the extent of your potential. In that way, it was a victory, because I learned a lot about myself, and about the art of Judo. The next time I compete, I'll be better. It still might not be enough, but I'll never stop trying to get better."

"Wow, that's so wise." Nora gasped. "You're like a philosopher."

"Maybe." Ren shrugged. "Even without a medal, I've enjoyed my time here. I got to see things I never would have seen, do things I never would have done...and I got to meet you."

"You're...glad you met me?" Nora asked.

"Yes." Ren confirmed. "I consider you a true friend, and that makes you precious to me."

"Precious...but we're just friends?" Nora asked. "I thought...we might be dating…"

"We have." Ren said with a smile. "But while romance may be fleeting, friendship knows no bounds."

Nora began to squeal, the high-pitched noise growing louder and louder. "Oh Ren!" She exclaimed. She pulled him into a crushing embrace, the sort only a weightlifter would be capable of, and kissed him. She pulled back for a moment and they gazed into one another's eyes.

Ren smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, hush, the match is about to start." He said.

"Sorry." Nora said in a loud whisper.

* * *

Mercury Black of Mistral, the fighter who had defeated Ren in the semifinal, ended up taking the gold. His victory in the final was just as dominating as the one against Ren. "That guy had everybody out classed." Nora sighed as she and Ren walked.

"That's the way it happens sometimes." Ren shrugged.

"Hopefully I can be that dominant in my event!" Nora cheered.

"Hopefully." Ren agreed.

"So, how about we go eat?" Nora asked.

"Sure." Ren said. "I just need to grab my wallet from my room first."

Nora followed Ren back to his room. He swiped his keycard and the door clicked open. Nora had seen his room before but was reluctant to spend time there and risk bothering his roommate. "Wait...why are your bags packed?" She asked.

"Originally I planned to fly home after competing." Ren replied. "They expect me out tomorrow morning. Don't worry though, I've changed my plans and I'm sticking around to cheer you on. I could probably stay here, but I don't want cause confusion. I'll just get a hotel room in the city."

"Well...uh...you don't have to do that." Nora said, for once seeming very unsure of herself as she nervously broke eye contact. "You could...um...I don't have a roommate so...you could stay with me? We are dating after all."

"That would be wonderful." Ren said with a smile. "Thank you, I'm very grateful."

"Oh...it's nothing." Nora said with a nervous laugh.

"So, should I move my things in now or would you rather wait until morning?" Ren asked.

"You could move in now!" Nora exclaimed. "I'll even help you carry your bags!"

"No thanks." Ren said. "I can handle it." He picked up his two bags, both relatively small. The pair started walking back to Nora's room.

"You know, we could push the beds together." Nora suggested. "For warmth!"

Ren smiled and laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

There were still a few days before Nora started to compete, and she spent those days training and spending time with Ren. They went sightseeing, took in some of the other events, and generally did the things tourists attending the Games would do. Then it all had to be put on hold. Nora had to focus. She was a favorite for a medal and she was not going to let the chance slip away, even if it meant spending more time away from her new best friend. All her effort paid off when she got to the qualifications.

Nora roared as she hefted the weight over her head. She held it there for a few seconds before letting it slam to the ground. 150 kg clean and jerk, a personal best and tops in the qualifying round. She raised her hands in triumph, jumping up and down in celebration. She rushed back to the locker room to get changed, then met up with Ren again. She had two days off before the finals, but they would be spent training. Dinner tonight would be the last good chance for them to spend together.

"It looked incredible." Ren said as he followed Nora.

"It felt incredible!" Nora exclaimed as she carried the pizza back to her room.

"You have a real shot at the gold." Ren said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks...ah." Nora groaned and started bouncing on one foot.

"Are you okay?" Ren gasped, rushing to support her at the shoulder.

"I'm fine." Nora said. "I just tweaked my knee with that last lift. It's no big deal. I just need to ice it."

"Are you sure?" Ren asked. "Maybe you should see the trainers."

"No, it's alright." Nora persisted. "I have ice in my room. This happens a lot."

"Well if you're sure." Ren said.

"I just want to enjoy a nice, relaxing dinner with you." Nora said.

"Same." Ren said with a smile.


	2. Lifting Weights

Chapter 2

Nora thrust the bar over her head, held it there for a second, then let it drop to the floor. Training was going pretty well, except for her aching knee. When she had arrived at the weight room there had been a few others, but they soon moved to the far corners and left Nora alone. She shook out her leg to try to get her knee to stop hurting. It did not work, but that was not going to stop her. She would just ignore it. Nora repeated the exercise and dropped the bar again. The pain in her knee was sharper. It was annoying, but nothing she could not handle.

Having finished practicing for the snatch portion of the competition, Nora prepared for the clean and jerk. She put more weight on the bar and secured it in place. She lifted the bar, held it below her chin for a moment, then pushed it up over her head. Her knee pain spiked again but she was able to push through. After holding it for a few seconds she let the weights drop. Now, more weight. She would match her qualifications-leading weight of 150 kg. The closest competitor had been at just 147, so matching her earlier performance would probably be enough for gold.

Nora stood before the bar. She took a deep breath and bent down, gripping the metal. She hefted it to her waist, then to a position close to her shoulders, tucked under her chin. She took another deep breath. With a grunt she thrust the bar over her head. The pain in her knee exploded, turning her grunt into a pained scream. Pain overwhelmed her brain, even as she tried to force herself through. It felt like a knife was being stabbed into her leg. Finally it could take no more and her knee buckled.

Nora toppled onto her side as the weights clattered to the floor. She clutched her knee, whining in pain and rolling back and forth on the mat. "You won't win the gold like that." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Nora cried. She stopped writhing and looked around. She could see no one.

"You're useless." The voice said. "The only thing you could do was lift heavy stuff, and now you can't even do that. Pathetic."

"Stop!" Nora shouted. "I'm not useless! I can do this!" She struggled to her feet, facing the source of the noise. There was a female athlete on the far side of the room who was looking at her, but the voice was a man's.

"No you can't." The voice continued. "You'll never do anything worthwhile. Now you don't just have a broken brain, you have a broken body. You're useless!"

"Shut up!" Nora screamed. She grabbed the rack of weights before her and flipped it over, sending hundreds of kilograms of metal spilling to the floor. "I'm not useless!" She staggered to a machine in the direction of the voice, grabbed it and tipped it onto its side. "I'm not broken!" Nora grabbed a heavy barbell and threw it, shattering the mirror that lined the wall and cracking the cinderblock behind it. The one other person in the weight room screamed and ran out. Nora snapped out of her rage. She stood alone, surrounded by the carnage she had wrought.

* * *

Ren walked through the halls, carrying a big bottle of water. It was not for him but for Nora. She had not asked him for it, but he knew she was training and suspected she might forget to bring her own. As he neared the weight room a terrified-looking woman turned the corner in front of him, sprinting toward him. He recognized her as another member of the Vale team, a wrestler named Octavia Ember. He held out his arm. "What's going on?" He asked.

Octavia slid to a stop in front of him. "Some chick's freaking out!" She yelled. "She's trashing the weight room!"

Ren nodded and rushed forward. When he arrived at the weight room he did not find a madwoman trashing the place, just Nora, sitting on the floor crying, surrounded by the results of her rampage. Nora looked up at Ren. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." Ren said.

"It's not!" Nora cried.

"It is." Ren assured her.

"It hurts." Nora groaned, gesturing toward her swollen knee.

"I know." Ren nodded.

"I'm useless." Nora said.

"You're not." Ren said.

"I'm broken." Nora declared.

"You can heal." Ren encouraged.

"Not enough." Nora sighed.

"Nora." Ren said.

"Ren...I need to win this." Nora said.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"It's all I have." Nora replied. "It's all I'm good for."

"I don't believe that." Ren countered.

"Everyone else does!" Nora cried.

"Well everyone else can fuck off!" Ren shouted.

"Ren." Nora gasped. "You...yelled. And swore."

"I'm sorry." Ren apologized. "I should better control my temper."

"No, it's alright." Nora said. "I...I'm just surprised. I've never seen you so...animated."

"It's just...you don't deserve to feel this way." Ren declared. "No one does."

"I...I want to lay down." Nora groaned. "Can we...just go?"

Ren offered his hand and Nora took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Alright." He said. "Are you sure you shouldn't go to the trainers?"

"No, I don't want to give them an excuse to pull me from the competition." Nora said. She shifted her weight onto her injured leg, trying to hide her pain as she winced. "See, fine. Let's just go back to the room."

Ren just shook his head. "If that's what you want."

* * *

Ren tended to Nora's knee, rubbing ointment on it. "I'm...I'm so ashamed of what I did." Nora groaned. "I just...lost control and I...I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Ren said. He started wrapping a bandage around Nora's knee. "We all do things we regret."

"Even you?" Nora asked.

"Even me." Ren confirmed.

"Except for you, people aren't exactly...nice to me." Nora sighed. "Most of them run away and the ones that don't...they say terrible things. The only time people show me respect is when I'm out there competing."

"Those people are wrong, and they're not worth worrying about." Ren said. "Everyone is worthy of respect. Even if you never lifted another weight, I'd respect you. I think if people could see the kind, enthusiastic, joyful person you are, they'd feel the same."

"Ren I...thanks." Nora said. "I'm just so worried about losing. This is so important to me. What you said about it not being about winning and losing, how it's about testing your limits and learning, I get it, but how can I test myself when I'm not at my best?"

"Part of testing yourself is persevering, even when you're not your best." Ren replied. He put an ice pack on the outside of the bandages, then wrapped more bandages around that. "But as far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to prove. If you decided to sit out and heal up, it wouldn't make me think any less of you."

"No, I can't do that." Nora said, shaking her head. "I have to at least try."

"You'll be risking hurting yourself more seriously." Ren warned. "We don't even know how badly injured you are."

"I understand." Nora sighed. "But this might be my only chance to compete on this level. This is the Olympics! If I didn't even try, I'm sure I'd always regret it."

"Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Ren said. "I'll be there to cheer you on the whole way."

* * *

With just one more opponent left to go Nora was feeling confident. Her knee was still hurting but that had not kept her out of the lead. In the snatch she tied for first at 121 kg. In the clean and jerk, she put up 150 in her penultimate turn. As top qualifier she went last, and now only one competitor remained, Gwen Darcy of Vacuo. To Nora's surprise Gwen stepped up to a bar weighted to 153 kg. But this girl had never lifted more than 147! Nora watched intently as Gwen bent down and grabbed the bar. She stood, pulling it to her waist before hefting it to a spot just under her chin. Then, with a grunt, the bar went over Gwen's head and was held there.

Nora was shocked. 153...no way. Still, she had a chance to respond. She decided to go for 155 kg. She had lifted that much before. Once everything was prepared, Nora stepped up to the bar. She bent down and gripped the metal, then stood, bringing it to her waist. She took a deep breath and wrenched the bar up to her shoulders. Her knee ached, but she ignored it. This was it, her one chance. Nora took another deep breath and with a grunt, thrust the bar over her head. Her vision blurred as pain overwhelmed her. She wobbled, then her knee gave out entirely and she collapsed, the weights clattering to the mat beside her. She had already secured the silver medal, but the gold was gone.

A gasp rose up from the crowd as Nora fell. Ren held his breath. Nora stayed down for a moment as trainers rushed over. She waved them away and forced herself to her feet. With tears in her eyes she waved to the crowd, eliciting applause. Again the trainers tried to help but she shook her head and waved them off. Gwen approached, offering a hand for Nora to shake. Without looking at her opponent, the woman who had just defeated her, Nora shook Gwen's hand and walked away. In obvious pain she limped off, heading for the locker room as the trainers followed.

Ren quickly made his way to the trainers' room. He knew Nora would need him now more than ever. But she was not there. The trainers told him she had refused treatment, gotten dressed, and left. There had been no hysterics, no outburst, not even proper tears. In their words Nora looked "devastated" but no more so than any other athlete who had come so close to victory and fallen so painfully short. In fact, they thought she was taking it pretty well. Ren knew better. He guessed Nora would have headed back to her room. He grabbed a few things from the trainers that Nora would probably need, then rushed there.

* * *

Ren reached the room not sure exactly what he would find. He went to knock but as soon as he touched the door it swung open. Inside Nora sat on her bed. She had pushed herself back into the corner, pulling her knees up to her chest. She was wearing shorts and Ren could clearly see that her injured knee was swollen and discolored. Looking past that to her face, he could see that Nora was not crying, though it was clear she was on the edge of tears. Ren slowly closed the door then walked over to Nora's bed. He sat on the edge before carefully sliding beside Nora.

"Nora." Ren said when she did not acknowledge him.

"Hmm?" Nora said.

"You did well." Ren said. He gestured toward her knee. "But you should really see the trainers…"

Nora looked at him, her lower lip quivering. "I failed." She groaned.

"You did your best." Ren encouraged. "I'm proud of you."

"My best wasn't enough." Nora sighed.

"Nora…" Ren started.

"I tried Ren, I tried to be like you, but it hurts." Nora said as the tears started to flow. "I have nothing else, so I train and I train and I train, and in the end it didn't matter because I couldn't take it and I broke. I always break...one way or another. I hate it. It hurts. _I hurt_ Ren. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want to be happy. I want to feel good." Nora choked down a sob. She looked Ren in the eyes and forced a smile. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his inner thigh. "Can...can you make me feel good Ren? Please? Please Ren, please."

Ren gently brushed Nora's wandering hand away, then pulled her into an embrace. He held her close and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "We all break Nora." Ren said. "Even the strongest of us eventually wear down and break. Even me. But it's important to remember that what is broken can be made whole again, and I promise you Nora, I will do anything it takes to make you whole. No matter how many times you break, I will always be there. I will always help you, and I will always love you."

Nora gasped. "I...I'll always love you too, Ren." She said. "Always."

* * *

Ren and Nora sat there for hours, just holding each other. Nora cried on and off for a while, Ren stroking her hair or rubbing her back. She eventually calmed down and Ren was able to convince her to go the the trainers. The swelling and discoloration of her knee was extreme and the trainers decided she needed an MRI. Positioning her leg for the scan was painful but Nora got through it. It turned out she had a partially torn ACL and might need surgery to repair it. With what they had on hand, all the trainers could do was give her a shot to reduce the swelling and numb the pain, and fit a brace to prevent further damage.

Nora was not interested in attending her medal ceremony, but Ren convinced her. Doing everything she could to avoid crying, Nora stood on the second step of the podium and even forced a smile as the silver medal was draped around her neck. She listened as Gwen was declared the winner and the national anthem of Vacuo was played. It felt humiliating. It should have been her. She should have been on the top step. It should have been the national anthem of Vale. She wanted to scream and cry but Nora left without a word.

"I'm proud of you." Ren said when they met up nearby. "That must have been difficult."

"Yeah, it was." Nora sighed. She took the silver medal in her hand and looked at it. "I guess silver is pretty good though. Most people never even get to compete, let alone win a medal." She smiled. "I'll just have to win next time. In four years I'll be even stronger!"

"That's the spirit." Ren said. He hugged Nora. "Just remember, I'll love you even if you never lift another weight."

"Valkyrie!" A female voice called.

Nora pulled away from Ren and spun around. It was Gwen, the gold medalist. She had a big smile on her face and the medal draped around her neck. As Gwen approached all Nora could think of was how she had crushed Nora's dream. Nora might put on a brave face and talk about how there would be other chances, but none of that was guaranteed. This might be Nora's only shot, and Gwen had ruined it. The medal around Gwen's neck was Nora's! Nora balled her fists and tensed up as Gwen approached.

"Congratulations Ms. Darcy." Ren said with a bow.

"Thanks, but I wanted to congratulate Nora." Gwen said. "I heard about your knee. To lift as much as you did with a torn ACL, it's incredible! If you were healthy you would have kicked my ass."

"Wha…" Nora gasped. She let her muscles relax.

"It was an honor competing against you." Gwen said. She held out her hand for Nora to shake. "I hope we can do it again in four years!"

"Y-yeah...th-thanks…" Nora struggled. She reached out her own hand. Gwen took it and shook it.

Gwen smiled and walked away, heading back to celebrate with the other athletes from Vacuo. Nora stood there stunned, her hand floating where Gwen had released it. "Nora, are you okay?" Ren asked.

"N-no." Nora stammered. "I...I...we need to go back to the room."

"Of course." Ren said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just...just be there." Nora replied.

* * *

Ren could have asked Nora what was wrong, but he knew she would tell him. He sat on his bed and she on hers, the pair facing one another. "I...I...when Gwen came up to me...I…" Nora struggled.

"You got angry when you saw her." Ren said. "I could tell."

"I wanted to tear her head off!" Nora shouted. "She stole my medal, my dream! I figured she was coming to gloat. But...she...she said such nice things. In my mind I made her a monster, but she's so nice."

"It's alright." Ren said. "It's only natural that we view our rivals as somehow evil."

"But it's more than that." Nora explained. "I wasn't just thinking it. I was ready to punch her! If she'd waited another second before talking...what's wrong with me? It isn't right. It isn't healthy, but that's how my brain works. Looking back I can see the reality. She wasn't out to crush my dream, she was just pursuing her own. I always forget that this isn't my world. This is my life, sure, but I share the world with everyone else. I guess I never really learned to share." Nora shook her head. "The fact that I could think like that, that she was out to get me, to ruin my life, it scares me. I could have done something horrible. I try and try to change it but I can't. I feel like a terrible person. I feel like a monster"

"You're not a monster or a terrible person." Ren said. "You know it's wrong and you want to change for the better. It would be easy to just go on the way things are, but you won't accept that. You want to be better, and that's very admirable. I'll do everything I can to help."

"But what if it's impossible?" Nora sighed. "What if I'm always going to be broken like this?"

"You're not broken." Ren said. "I wish you could believe in yourself."

"You're the only person who ever believed in me for me." Nora said. "You...you make it so maybe I _can_ believe in myself."


	3. Osaekomi-waza

Chapter 3

Given her lack of funds, Nora was reluctant to eat anywhere that was not free. She put up some resistance but Ren insisted, and now they sat in a nice little steak place in Vacuo City. It was a bit of a walk from the Olympic Village, particular for Nora's injured knee, so Ren hired a car service, another expense to which Nora was opposed. But Ren kept insisting. He had a day job, one that paid pretty well, and he wanted to spend some of that cash to celebrate Nora's silver medal. Nora felt like silver was not worth celebrating, but if Ren thought so, well, she could go along with it.

Nora ordered a big steak with some fries and rice, hardly the healthiest meal. It was delicious, but she was having trouble eating it. "Are you feeling alright?" Ren asked. He had already finished off his much smaller, much leaner steak. "You don't normally eat your food so much as inhale it. Are the painkillers making you nauseous?"

"No, nothing like that." Nora replied. "The food's great and I feel fine but...I'm just worried."

"What about?" Ren asked.

"About...about what happens when the Olympics are over." Nora sighed. "When we go home...I don't want to lose you."

"Well, where do you live?" Ren asked.

"Vale City...uh...636 Beacon Ave." Nora answered.

"I only life a few blocks from there." Ren said. "Distance won't be an issue. We can still be together."

"But you have a job, and training, and…" Nora started.

"I'm a martial arts instructor." Ren cut in. "My job is my training for the most part. I spend a little extra time working out, but there's plenty left over for you."

"Yeah?" Nora said. "That's good. That's great! This is such a weight of my mind!"

"You know a thing or two about weights." Ren said with a smirk.

"You told a joke!" Nora exclaimed and laughed hysterically. People started staring and Ren gestured for her to lower her voice. "Oh, sorry, indoor voice."

"What are you going to do once we get back to Vale?" Ren asked.

"I'm going to keep training." Nora declared. "I _will_ be back in four years, better than ever. Oh, and I guess I'll get my knee fixed up first." She laughed uneasily. "I almost forgot. How about you?"

"I'll go back to my job, keep training." Ren replied. "Maybe I'll be back in four years too. It would be nice to win a medal. But I'll take things as they come. It's always good to keep your options open."

"I wish I had options to keep open." Nora sighed. "I kind of just do the weightlifting thing. I get 15,000 lien from the Vale Olympic Association for winning the silver, and the Vale Weightlifting Union will pitch in a bit more. That should get me through another year or two."

"You don't have a day job?" Ren asked.

"Me?" Nora laughed. "Do you really think I could hold down a normal job?" Ren stared at her. "Oh my God, you do. Come on, you've seen the way most people treat me."

"Maybe you could work at the gym where I teach." Ren suggested. "We're always looking for personal trainers. Hmm...you could even be a weightlifting instructor."

"But if I screwed up it could mess you up too." Nora said. "I don't want to take that risk."

"I'm not worried about you screwing up." Ren said. "I'm worried about you living a happy life. Without a job, what do you do all day?"

"I sit at home mostly." Nora shrugged. "I don't really have any friends. I have my own weights, and I watch a lot of TV. Sometimes I go to the gym where the other weightlifters from Vale train. The only real travel I do is for competitions. Whenever I'm feeling bored I lift more weights. I guess that's sort of how I got here. It's not so bad really."

"I won't force you to do anything." Ren said. He paused. "You should probably finish your steak before it gets cold."

"Oh...oh yeah." Nora laughed. "I almost forgot."

* * *

After dinner, Ren and Nora headed back to their room. Nora pulled Ren onto her bed and they lie side by side. "After I lost...when I was freaking out...I asked you for sex." Nora said. "Why...why did you refuse?"

"I didn't want to take advantage of you." Ren replied. "You were in a bad place. And a situation like that, it's not right for our first time. Our first time should be a celebration, not a drowning of sorrows."

"Oh...that makes sense." Nora said. "I thought maybe you didn't find me attractive. I know muscles aren't for everyone."

"I love you for who you are, not what you look like." Ren said. "That said, I find you quite physically attractive."

"Yeah...really?" Nora asked. Ren nodded. "Well then, want to do it now?"

"Uh...I...alright." Ren said. "I have to warn you, this is...um...my first time."

"How?!" Nora gasped. "You're hot and nice and...who wouldn't want you?"

"I've never been in a romantic relationship before." Ren admitted. "Not that it was much of a focus for me. I was always more concerned with Judo."

"This is a terrible injustice!" Nora declared. "It must be corrected!" She sat up, and with a single, swift, smooth motion, one she had no doubt practiced, she was topless. Ren stood up. "Where are you going?"

"It's easier to undress if I'm standing." Ren explained. He took off his shirt and tossed it onto his bed.

"Mmm...nice abs." Nora said, licking her lips.

At once Ren slipped off his jeans and underwear, throwing them beside his shirt. Nora stared blankly at his groin. "Uh...is something wrong?" He asked. She produced no response beyond a slight squeal. "Nora!"

"Oh!" Nora gasped. "Sorry. I was just...God you're... _huge_."

"Am I?" Ren asked.

"So, do you know what you're doing or am I going to have to explain it?" Nora asked with a smirk.

"I have a pretty good idea." Ren said. "But don't be afraid to give me some tips."

Nora giggled, sliding to the edge of the bed. "Oh, you'll be the one giving tips."

* * *

Ren and Nora stayed at the Olympics to attend the closing ceremony. It was a wild blur of color, music and dancing, a celebration of Vacuo and the Olympics. Despite her damaged knee, Nora spend most it the event dancing, sometimes mirroring the performers, sometimes doing her own thing. Beyond what must have been a terribly painful injury, Ren was amazed Nora could keep dancing for so many hours without collapsing from exhaustion. When it ended she was disappointed, not ready to stop partying yet, but Ren convinced her to drink some water and rest.

The next day Ren and Nora flew back to Vale. Nora had a doctor's appointment that evening. The news was good. Her knee was not as badly injured as she had originally feared. She would not need surgery. Her ACL would heal on its own. All she had to do was wear a brace and take it easy for a few weeks. That meant no weightlifting that involved her legs, but she could still do all her upper body exercises. Of course, even under orders to take it easy, Nora was not going to stop being Nora.

Ren went back to teaching and training, but now Nora was there too. In the morning Ren taught beginner Judo and Jiu-Jitsu classes. Ren paid Nora's fee and she attended every day. Beginner Judo was mostly non-contact, focused instead on the basic concepts of balance and leverage, so it was not too stressful for Nora's injured knee. In beginner Jiu-Jitsu classes it was against the rules to use leg holds, so again Nora was free to participate. Her movements could be a bit clumsy, and her terrifying strength was a bit of a concern, but Nora had fun and managed to not hurt anyone.

After the classes, Nora would have lunch with Ren before heading home to her nearby apartment. Ren taught classes in other martial arts and at other levels of expertise, then trained late into the evening. It was a lonely time for Nora. She had spent her time in Vacuo with Ren as a near-constant companion, so spending her afternoons and nights alone was an unwelcome change. The pair did go to dinner a few times, but they always parted afterwards, returning to their own homes.

* * *

It had only been a little over a week since the end of the Olympics, but already Nora's future was looking a little brighter. For one, her knee no longer hurt all the time. Bigger than that, a vitamin and supplements company contacted Nora. They wanted to sponsor her! All she had to do was pose for a few pictures, lift some weights on camera, and wear their logo when she competed. The deal was worth 50,000 lien a year. It was not a fortune but it was more than she had ever made.

Once Ren checked over the contract to make sure there were no nasty surprises, Nora signed. The first still photos were taken that day. Orders from her doctor meant Nora could not yet lift, but she could still flex. Once her knee was better she could complete the rest of the obligations. But her knee felt fine. No matter what the doctor or Ren said, Nora felt like she was ready to go. She had already done every part of her workout that did not require her legs. It was worth a shot, at least to see how it felt.

Nora put 100 kg on the bar. It was nothing for her. Surely her knee could take it. Nora bent down and grabbed the bar, standing up straight to bring it to her waist. There was a twinge of pain from her knee but nothing too bad. She moved the bar to her shoulders. A little more pain, but still no big deal. Nora took a deep breath, and with a grunt, thrust the bar over her head, holding it there for a few seconds. Her knee hurt some, but she could take it. She dropped the bar, letting the weights slam down. Easy. She could do more.

If she could handle the clean and jerk, surely her knee could handle the snatch. It put a little more stress on the legs but her knee felt fine. Nora stood before the bar, bending over to grab it. With one violent motion, she wrenched it up over her head, bending down to get below it. The next step was to stand, but as soon as Nora tried the pain in her knee spiked. She toppled to the side, the weights clattering to the floor. Her knee throbbed but the pain soon began to subside. Well then...she needed more time after all.

"You can't even snatch 100?" Gwen sneered. "No wonder you lost."

"Gwen...wha...how…" Nora stammered.

"Oh, it'll be _so_ easy to beat you next time around." Gwen laughed.

"But I...my knee…" Nora protested, still in shock.

"You're still broken." Ren sighed. Nora spun around to see him standing over her. "Physically you're not getting better, and forget about fixing your brain."

"Ren...why…" Nora gasped as tears flowed down her face. "But you said…"

"You're pathetic." Ren said. "All you're good for is lifting heavy shit and you can't even do that anymore. You're a hopeless case, absolutely useless."

"I...I…" Nora stammered, choking a sob. "No, you're not Ren. Ren would never say those things!" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Go away! Leave me alone!" When Nora opened her eyes she was alone. She struggled to her feet. Her apartment was empty and the door was locked. Could it all have been in her head? Nora could think of only one thing. She grabbed her phone, fumbling with it as her hands shook before she was finally able to select the desired number.

* * *

Ren's phone beeped. He glanced at it before accepting the call and holding it to his ear. "Hello Nora." He said.

"H-hey Ren." Nora said, her voice shaky. "Could uh...c-could you come over?"

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"N-nothing." Nora lied. "Nothing. It's just...there's nothing on TV, and I'm kind of bored."

"Nora, I can tell something's wrong." Ren said. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"I just...I really want to see you now." Nora said. "I'm lonely. I don't...I don't want to be alone."

"Nora, tell me what happened, please." Ren requested.

"I...I'm sorry." Nora said. "I tried to do some lifting...nothing too much...just to see if my knee could take it. At first it was alright but then...it hurt and I fell."

"It's alright." Ren said. "I know it's hard that you can't do what you're used to doing."

"I...I shouldn't have done it and now I…" Nora started.

"Try to calm down." Ren said. "Try what we practiced. Tell me about all the things you like."

"I...I like the color pink...and breezy skirts...and pancakes…" Nora started, meticulously listing her likes, interests and hobbies. Ren had told her it was a good way to get her mind off of negative thoughts. "...and jogging...and sloths...and…" There was a knock at the door. "Hold on, there's someone at the door."

"Sure." Ren said.

Nora walked to the door opened it to find Ren standing before her. "...and...and...you." Nora gasped. "Ren...is it really you?" She reached out and touched his nose. "B-boop." She looked like a mess, her hair chaotic, her face and shirt stained with tears.

"Of course it's really me." Ren said. "Though, to some degree reality is a construct created by our brains, and true, objective reality may not exist."

"Yep...you're real." Nora said with a sigh of relief. She dropped her phone and wrapped Ren in a tight embrace.

"Nora, why would you ask if I'm real?" Ren asked.

"Well I...the thing is…" Nora struggled, releasing Ren from her hug, pulling back and avoiding eye contact.

"Nora, you can tell me." Ren said. "I won't judge you."

"I...you're right." Nora said. "When I fell I...I saw things. And heard things."

"What kind of things?" Ren asked.

"First I saw Gwen." Nora said. "She...she said she would beat me next time too." She started crying. "Then I saw you...and you said really bad stuff...about me being pathetic and useless and hopeless. I knew it couldn't be real because you'd never say that stuff."

Ren guided Nora to her couch, easing her into a seat and sitting beside her. "Has this happened before?" Ren asked.

"Well...sort of." Nora admitted. "When I trashed the weight room...I...I heard things. It was a voice I didn't recognize, and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but it said horrible things about me. It made me so mad...I only realized what I was doing when that girl screamed and ran away."

"Everything's alright now." Ren said. "I'm here for you." Nora nodded. "Whenever you need me, just call, I'll come running."

"Okay...but what if you're at work?" Nora asked.

"They'll understand." Ren said. "Everyone has emergencies to deal with."

"I just...what's wrong with me?" Nora asked. "Why am I seeing and hearing things that aren't real?"

"I don't know." Ren admitted. "But we could see a doctor who might be able to help. If you want to get better, that's the first step."

"I know and...I guess I should." Nora sighed. "I've known something isn't right for a long time, but I was afraid to find out what it might be. But now I'm afraid anyway so I guess it doesn't matter. Will you...will you go with me?"

"Of course." Ren said. "Anytime you need my support, I'll be there."

"Thank you." Nora said. She leaned against Ren, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "So, will you stay?"

"Here?" Ren asked.

"Yeah." Nora confirmed.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Ren asked.

"As long as it takes." Nora replied.

Ren looked around at Nora's apartment. She had never let him see it before, and now he suspected that was because she was embarrassed. It was tiny, messy, and the wallpaper was peeling in places. Curb furniture filled the place, most of it in particularly bad shape. There was a huge, shiny, flat-screen TV hooked up to the latest video game console. In the bedroom Nora had her weights, a professional-quality set. It contrasted starkly with her sleeping arrangements, just a single mattress on the floor.

"Please, stay with me." Nora implored.

"Of course." Ren said. "On one condition."

"Name it." Nora said.

"We need to get you a real bed." Ren smiled.

* * *

Ren ended up spending quite a lot of time with Nora over the next few days. There were no major episodes - though there were a few isolated hallucinations - but she was fearful and Ren did not want her to be alone more than was absolutely necessary. Nora saw a doctor about her hallucinations. After myriad tests and scans she was diagnosed with a form of schizophrenia. Nora was saddened by the diagnosis and worried by the stigma attached to it. Ren was encouraging though, and the doctor prescribed medication that was supposed to help, so it was not all bad news.

The real trouble was the side effects brought on by the medication. It made Nora nauseous and tired. It did even out her mood and she suffered no hallucinations, but she was miserable. She and Ren went back to the doctor and she was prescribed a new medication. The start was not promising, as it made Nora sleepy and occasionally disoriented, but with Ren's support she decided to stick with it for a while in hopes that the side effects would clear up.


	4. Katame-waza

Chapter 4

Ren decided to spend the weekend at Nora's apartment. She was struggling with her medication and needed the support, both physically and emotionally. He did not teach on the weekends, usually training instead, but he decided it was worth taking some time away from the gym. Nora tried doing some exercise but found herself too tired and decided to lay down on the couch to watch some TV. That was about all she had felt up to doing for the past few days and it was starting to get to her.

Ren went down and picked up her mail from the lobby for her. "Nora, why did you receive ten copies of this magazine?" Ren asked upon his return. " _Crush_. Isn't this pornographic?"

"Oh...uh...it must be a mistake or something." Nora said.

He squinted at the cover. "That's...that's you on the cover." Ren said. Nora sprung up and rushed over, grabbing the magazine away from him. She forgot that he had nine other copies. "Nora, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well I...the thing is...before the Olympics...I was really low on cash." Nora explained. "Someone showed up at the gym one day while the weightlifting team was training and offered some of us cash to pose for the magazine. Everyone else turned him down but...he paid up front and I really needed the money. I didn't think it was a big deal at the time but now I'm really embarrassed."

Ren leafed through the pages of one of the copies. The pages were filled with muscular women in various states of undress, along with some fetish stuff. He spent extra time on Nora's section. "You look impressive." He said. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Really?" Nora gasped.

"Very." Ren confirmed. "Apart from the bronzer. Your natural skintone is much more pleasant."

"Ugh, I hate that stuff." Nora complained. "It smells funny and feels weird, makes me look like a turkey." She paused. "You're really alright with this?"

"I am." Ren replied. "It's your body. You can show it off if you want. I find a few of these shots quite...alluring."

"There's a...uh...video portion too." Nora admitted. "Online. Would you...like to see it?"

"Only if you want to show me." Ren said.

"There's no point hiding it." Nora shrugged. "It really isn't that big a deal." With a few taps at her phone she brought the video up and handed it to Ren. It started with Nora fully clothed but that did not last long. Once fully disrobed she sat on the ground. Someone handed her a watermelon, she placed it between her legs and crushed it with her thighs. Then another.

"Wow...that's...impressive." Ren gasped.

"It actually wasn't that hard." Nora said. "They kept asking me to do this strange Atlesian accent, well, one of them anyway, I don't know why. It felt weird, but also really hot. I wonder if I could crush someone's skull like that."

"Let's not find out, okay?" Ren said.

"Are you sure?" Nora laughed. "Do you have any enemies?"

"No, thankfully." Ren said with a smile.

* * *

Nora could no longer handle the side effects of her medication, so she and Ren returned to the doctor. There was only one medication left, but as soon as Ren heard the name he knew it would be a problem. It contained a banned substance that would disqualify Nora from competition. It was a big decision to make, sanity or doing the thing she loved, and not one Nora could just make on the spot. She would need some time to think about it. In the meantime, there was plenty going on.

Ren and Nora moved into a new apartment together. It was not the most luxurious, but certainly an upgrade for both of them, Nora in particular. Ren brought some furniture from his old apartment, Nora provided the electronics and brought along her weights, and a few purchases rounded out the decor. Even if Ren did not seem to notice, it was a big step in the relationship as far as Nora was concerned. Now they could be together more than ever. She could enjoy his stellar cooking on a regular basis and she no longer had to sleep alone. More than that, Nora finally had a place that felt like home.

It was later in the evening and Nora went digging through the kitchen cabinets, searching for a snack. Ren's home-cooked dinner had been great, but she was feeling hungry again. Ren had been encouraging her to eat better and limited the sort of junk food on hand, so Nora was forced to settle on a bag of pretzels. She placed the bag on the counter and opened the refrigerator to look for a beverage. It came down to a choice between milk or one of the slimy smoothies Ren insisted on drinking. She chose milk.

As Nora poured herself a glass - Ren discouraged drinking straight from the carton - she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was dark and hard to define, but vaguely human in shape. When she turned to face the figure, it shot towards her. Nora screamed and dropped the milk. She tried to back away but slipped on the liquid she had just spilled and fell against the cabinets. The figured hissed something unintelligible but threatening, looming over her. "Stay back!" She yelled.

"Nora, what's wrong?" It was Ren's voice, but when Nora turned to look, she saw another dark figure standing there. She pushed herself into a corner and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Stay back." She whimpered.

Ren figured out what was going on. "Nora, tell me what you're seeing." He said slowly and clearly.

"I...I...t-there are two monsters." Nora stammered.

"Nora, they're not real." Ren said. "I...hmm...try to imagine them as something else."

"But they're scary." Nora said.

"So try to imagine them as something that isn't scary." Ren suggested. "Maybe something you like."

"I...I'll try to imagine they're...sloths." Nora said. She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them and gasped. "Oh my God! It worked! There's a huge sloth now!" She said as she looked at Ren. "But where did the other one go?"

"Just try to calm down." Ren said. "Everything's going to be alright. If it gets scary just close your eyes and try to change it."

"O-okay." Nora said. She sat there for a few minutes, her eyes darting around and her breathing erratic. Then, as soon as it had started, she was calm. "I think...I think it's over."

"That's good." Ren said.

"You...you were a sloth for a while." Nora said.

"Have you ever had a hallucination like this?" Ren asked. "You said you've seen real people before…"

"No, this is the first." Nora replied. "Well, this one time I woke up and saw a big rabbit, but then I realized Alice in Wonderland was on the TV."

"I'll call the doctor tomorrow." Ren said. "Maybe he'll know what to do."

"Yeah, I hope so." Nora sighed. "It was so scary...at least until you talked me through it."

"I'm glad I could help." Ren said. "Now, if you'll help me clean up this mess…"

* * *

Nora's doctor could offer little help. He theorized the change in her hallucinations had been brought on by starting to take medication, then stopping without replacing it. The only realistic solution was still the medication that would disqualify Nora from competition. "Ren I...I don't know what to do." Nora said.

"I know it's hard." Ren said. "It's a big decision."

"I just...I don't know if I can be happy with the hallucinations, but I don't know if I can be happy without weightlifting either." Nora sighed.

"Whatever you choose, I'll support you." Ren promised. "I want you to be happy. If that means taking the medication, that's fine. If that means dealing with the hallucinations, that's fine too. We'll get through it together."

"I know I...I guess I'm not ready to decide." Nora said. "I wish you didn't have to go to work. I wish you could stay here all the time and take care of me. If I had a hallucination while I was alone...I don't even want to think about it. But I don't want you to throw away everything you love for me either."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Ren assured her. "I won't give up until we do."

* * *

Nora woke up before dawn like she usually did. To her surprise, Ren was not in bed. He was almost always still asleep when she awoke. A little confused, she stumbled out of the bedroom and into the main room. Ren was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. A petite ginger girl sat at the table nearby, her own cup of coffee positioned beside a large bag. "Ren...who is this?" Nora asked. "What's going on?"

"Good you're awake." Ren said. "Nora, I'd like you to meet Nurse Polendina."

"Please, call me Penny." The ginger said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nora."

"N-nurse?" Nora stammered.

"I hired Penny to stay with you while I'm at work." Ren explained. "She's a professional, and she can help you. I know you sometimes feel lonely and anxious when I'm away, so…"

"But what if I hurt her?" Nora asked. "If I start seeing stuff and freak out…"

"I'm a professional." Penny said with a smile. "And I'm a lot stronger than I look. Besides, I'm confident I have nothing to fear from you."

"I...I...thank you but...okay...I guess this could work." Nora struggled.

"Great." Ren said. "I'll make us all pancakes for breakfast while you get to know Penny."

"Sure." Nora said with a bit of unease. She sat at the table with Penny. "So...you're a nurse…"

"Technically I'm a psychologist." Penny said. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here to help you."

"Uh...thank you." Nora said.

"Ren explained your condition to me." Penny said.

"Did he explain my personality too?" Nora asked. "I tend to...scare people away."

"He mentioned something about you being too enthusiastic for some people." Penny said. "But I've always found a lack of enthusiasm to be more of a problem."

"I just don't want to scare anyone else away." Nora sighed.

"You don't have to worry about that." Penny assured her. "From what Ren tells me, I have nothing to fear from you."

"Oh sure, yep, just an Olympic weightlifter suffering from hallucinations and emotional outbursts, nothing to fear here." Nora joked. "Maybe the watermelon video would change your mind…"

"Nora, you might seem strong and threatening, but Ren has assured me that deep down you're gentle and caring." Penny said. "You wouldn't hurt a soul."

"I'd like to believe that." Nora sighed.

"Believe it." Penny said. "And believe that I'll be here for you, no matter what, just like Ren will."

* * *

Ren left after breakfast. Nora was still nervous but determined to give things a chance. Penny was kind enough and Nora was pretty confident she could control herself enough. Other considerations entered her mind however. Hiring Penny to spend days with Nora must be costing Ren a fortune. She had felt like a burden before, and now the sense was even more acute. And if Ren was willing to spend that kind of money, he must have been terribly worried about Nora. Taking the medication would surely lift the burden and assuage Ren's fears, but Nora could still not bring herself to commit to giving up weightlifting.

Nora decided to take a shower to relax and think things over. Both counts turned out to be unproductive and she emerged with her mind still buzzing with thoughts she could not resolve. "Lunch is almost…" Penny started. "Nora!" She gasped.

"What?" Nora asked, looking around.

"You're...you're...nude!" Penny stammered, averting her eyes.

"So?" Nora said.

"I'm just...I'm not comfortable with...casual nudity." Penny replied.

"Oh, sorry." Nora said.

Penny looked up then quickly turned away again. "You're still not getting dressed!" She said.

"Sorry, I'll go do that." Nora said, heading for her bedroom.

Nora got dressed and returned to the main room just in time for Penny to serve lunch. "I made you some pasta." Penny said, placing a bowl before Nora.

"Thanks." Nora said. She was not exactly used to being served her food, except by Ren. "You cook too?"

"My father encouraged me to learn as many practical skills as possible." Penny explained. "Cooking, cleaning, carpentry, Krav Maga, electrical work…"

"Is there anything you can't do?" Nora gasped.

"Lift 100 kilograms." Penny laughed. "If I need something heavy moved I'll have to ask you."

"I'm not exactly in the best shape right now." Nora sighed. "My knee is messed up and...I'm not supposed to do any heavy lifting. At least not with my legs."

"I know." Penny said. "Ren told me. But you can still do some exercises. I'll even join you if you like."

"Really?!" Nora exclaimed. "Awesome!"

* * *

As the days went by, Nora became fascinated by Penny's big bag. Whenever Nora needed something, be it a tissue, some aspirin, a snack, whatever, all Penny did was dig into her bag and produce the desired object. What wonders might it hold? Nora was determined to find out. Penny started washing some dishes, leaving her bag unattended on the coffee table. Once Nora was sure Penny was distracted, she struck, rifling through the bag as quickly as she could. There were various medicines, some cleaning supplies, some fruit, and Nora was only just scratching the surface.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Penny asked.

"Uh...looking through your bag." Nora admitted.

"What do you need?" Penny asked.

"I don't really need anything." Nora replied. "I was just curious really. And kind of hungry. I thought you might have some candy, but you didn't have the kind I wanted. I was hoping for fireworks too."

"What kind of candy do you want?" Penny asked.

"I'd love some gummies but Ren never lets me have them." Nora sighed. "He says I'm too energetic as it is and they have too much sugar."

"I can't really argue with Ren there." Penny laughed. "I'll see if I can get you some sugar free gummies though."

"Sweet!" Nora cheered. "What about fireworks?"

"Absolutely not." Penny answered. "They're far too dangerous."

"But that's what makes them fun!" Nora exclaimed. "And they're so pretty!"

"No." Penny said.

"Oh well." Nora shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to settle for the candy."

* * *

Nora had just finished working out alongside Penny. Her knee was well enough for some lighter lifting, and having Penny there to cheer her on made it even more fun. She had worked up quite a sweat and Penny insisted Nora take a shower. Nora turned on the shower and stood in the stream of water, letting it help relax her muscles. It had been a long time since she had been able to really push herself, and her body ached. Still, it felt good to finally be on the mend. Nora closed her eyes and let the water wash over her face.

Nora heard a faint growling sound. It seemed to be coming from just outside the shower. She poked her head through the curtain, only to see a tall, hairy, werewolf-like monster standing before her. Saliva dripped from the razor sharp teeth that lined its snarling jaws. Nora screamed, leapt out of the shower and - still naked and dripping wet - darted into the main room. "Monster!" She cried. "Help! Penny!" She made herself as small as she could, positioning Penny between her and the bathroom.

"Nora, what's going on?" Penny asked.

"There's a...there's a Beowolf in the bathroom!" Nora screamed.

"Beowolf...like from that show?" Penny asked. Nora nodded, shaking with fear. "Nora, you're having a hallucination."

"But I...it was so real!" Nora protested.

"Trust me." Penny said. "You're not in any danger. It wasn't real." She walked to the bathroom, checking every inch of the room as Nora cowered outside. "See, empty."

"But...but…" Nora stammered. She fell to her knees and broke down crying. "What's wrong with me?"

Penny returned to Nora, kneeling beside her. "It's alright, calm down." Penny said. "You're ill, but that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I...I just want to be normal." Nora sobbed.

"There's no such thing as normal." Penny declared. "Everybody has their own quirks. It's what makes us special."

"This isn't a quirk!" Nora shouted. "My brain is broken!"

"It's not broken." Penny encouraged. "It's just different."

"I want it to stop." Nora wept. "I want it to go away. I don't want to see scary things that aren't there. I don't want to have to be afraid of seeing stuff that isn't real."

"I know." Penny said. "And with treatment, or medication, it could stop."

"The medicine makes me sick, and the only other kind...I'd have to quit weightlifting." Nora said. "The doctor says there's nothing else."

"Then if you want it to stop, you probably have to take the medicine." Penny said.

"But...I don't want to give up my dream." Nora sighed.

"You have to decide what's more important to you, weightlifting or living without the hallucinations." Penny said. "I know you'd like to have both, but sometimes it's just not possible."

"I just...I just want to lay down." Nora said.

"You should get dressed first." Penny advised.

Nora ignored the advice and laid down on the couch. "Penny...will you stay here with me?" Nora asked.

Penny wanted to refuse, wanted to demand Nora get dressed, but now was not the time. "Alright." She agreed. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over Nora before sitting on the end of the couch to act as a pillow for her.

"Thank you Penny." Nora said. "You're so nice to me."

In a few minutes Nora had fallen asleep. Penny wanted to extricate herself from the situation but was unwilling to risk waking Nora. She sat there for over an hour. The front door swung open. Ren stood there, looking at Penny and a still naked Nora in confusion. "It's a long story." Penny whispered.

Ren nodded. "I'll make us some dinner."


	5. Taking Chaos

Chapter 5

Ren arrived home to find Penny and Nora watching television together. Nora leapt up from the couch and embraced Ren as Penny slowly stood and started gathering her things. "You're not staying for dinner?" Ren asked.

"Not tonight." Penny said. "I have plans."

"Enjoy yourself." Ren said.

"I will." Penny smiled. She slipped on her coat, grabbed her bag and headed out.

Ren guided Nora to the couch and sat down with her. He picked up the remote and clicked the television off. "Oh, I was watching that." Nora complained.

"I'm sorry, but I have something very important to tell you." Ren said. "I've decided to retire from Judo. I got an offer to join Vale Top Team's MMA program, and I've decided to accept."

"But you love Judo." Nora gasped. "Being the best at it is your dream. How can you be happy doing something else?"

"I know, and I still love Judo, but there isn't much of a future there." Ren explained. "Switching to MMA, I'll be making more money with more room for advancement. And Judo is still part of it. It's not exactly my dream, but I can still be happy. It's just another way to expand my horizons and better myself."

"It's really that simple?" Nora asked.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"I've been thinking all this time about how taking medication would crush my dream." Nora replied. "But I guess I've been thinking about it wrong. If I take the medication, I won't be able to compete in weightlifting anymore, so that dream will be gone, but that doesn't mean I can't have another dream to chase, or that I need one at all. It doesn't mean I can't be happy."

"Nora, are you…" Ren started.

"I'm going to take the medication." Nora declared. "I don't want to live in fear anymore."

"Are you sure?" Ren asked.

"If I have to choose between living my dream and living my life, I'll choose my life." Nora said. "As long as I have you, it's a dream come true anyway." Nora smiled at Ren and he smiled back. They leaned in and passionately kissed.

* * *

Nora did indeed start taking the medication. It stopped her hallucinations without any unpleasant side effects. Best of all, it still allowed Nora to be Nora. She was happy, truly happy, and free of fear for the first time in a long time. She could still work out and lift weights even if she could not compete. A little over a week later was Huntsman Day, a big holiday in Vale. Ren had the day off and decided to treat Nora to a day of celebration, not just for the holiday, but for their new life.

The day started with breakfast in bed. Ren got up abnormally early and made pancakes, delivering them to Nora on a tray. He briefly left to get his own before returning to eat beside her. After eating they made love, a session that featured some creative use of syrup and whipped cream. The shared shower that followed may have turned into more sex, but there was a schedule to keep. Nora was disappointed but Ren assured her it would be worth it. They dressed and got into Ren's car.

Next up was a trip to the zoo. Nora darted around, excitedly taking in the sights, sounds and smells before making her way to the sloth exhibit. She stood there in awe and glee, watching as the sloths slowly climbed around the trees in their habitat. Ren practically had to pry her away, but he had a surprise in store. After meeting up with a zoo employee, Ren and Nora were led inside a nearby building. After sitting in suspense for a few minutes another employee arrived carrying a sloth. Nora squealed with glee at just being able to see it up close, and nearly fainted when she was told she would be allowed to hold it. Nora giggled and cried tears of joy as she held the sloth, letting it climb all over her.

Getting to spend one-on-one time with a real sloth was an experience Nora would never forget, but it had to end. Still, the day of excitement was not over. After a few more hours gawking at the animals, Ren and Nora left the zoo, heading for another surprise. Ren drove Nora into the hills overlooking the city. The area was secluded and deserted, but a picturesque hill there was the perfect place to view the Huntsman Day fireworks. Ren laid a towel down on the grass, sitting on it beside Nora. They held one another as the pyrotechnics lit up the sky in an awe-inspiring spectacle of light, color and sound. After the fireworks, at Nora's insistence, the pair made love under the stars. Afterwards they lie side-by-side, gazing up at the night sky. It had been an incredible day full of memories to last a lifetime.

"I wish this could last forever." Nora sighed.

"Who says it can't?" Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked. She turned to see Ren getting up off the blanket. "What are you doing?"

Ren fished around in his pocket for a few seconds before locating a small box. He popped it open to reveal a gold ring adorned with diamond and jade. He knelt before Nora. "Nora, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" Nora squealed. "Of course!" She slipped the ring onto her finger before launching into an embrace that became more of a tackle. "I love you so much! I'll love you forever!"

"I love you too." Ren said. "I have for a long time."

"How long have you been planning this?" Nora asked.

"I bought the ring when we were still in Vacuo." Ren replied. "I already knew then. I was just waiting for the right moment. Tonight seemed perfect."

"It was!" Nora exclaimed. "It was already the best day ever! Now...now it's like...like...the super-ultra best day ever!"

"It's so great to see you this happy." Ren said.

"It's all because of you." Nora said. "I love you so much!"

* * *

Nora was eager to get married, and the pair scheduled a date just a few months later. In the meantime, their circle of friends exploded in size. Ren's new job, training for MMA and instructing other fighters in Judo, brought the couple into contact with people just as unique as they were. Ren and Nora accepted them for who they were, and in return were accepted, quirks and all. As the wedding approached they were not going to be left out. Ren picked a young fighter at the gym - Sun Wukong - to be his best man. Nora picked a more experienced fighter - Yang Xiao-Long - who just happened to be as energetic and adventurous as she was, to be her Maid of Honor. Rookie fighter Blake Belladonna and champion Pyrrha Nikos were added as bridesmaids. Ruby Rose, Yang's sister and a tattoo artist who spent much of her time inking up the fighters, got to be flower girl because despite being an adult, she was the most child-like person the couple knew. Ruby's friend Jaune Arc joined retired fighter Peter "Coach" Port as Ren's groomsmen.

The night before the wedding was one reserved for parties. Ren took Sun, Jaune and Coach to a bar for a night of drinking, billiards and darts. Nora took Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Ruby to a club in downtown Vale. The place was a favorite of Nora's, and she reserved a VIP room. Nora had plans, sexy plans, all cleared with Ren beforehand. She hoped once everyone was sufficiently lubricated with alcohol, things would get really interesting.

"And so... _it begins!_ " Nora announced as she closed the door.

"I'm waking up half dead tomorrow, aren't I?" Ruby asked.

"Worth it!" Yang announced.

"Speak for yourself." Pyrrha groaned.

"Worth it." Blake added.

"Oh God…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Who wants _jello shots_?!" Nora cheered.

"Jello?" Ruby said.

"Shots!" Yang added.

"Do we have strawberry?" Pyrrha requested.

"They make strawberry, jelly alcohol?" Ruby gasped.

"They make everything alcohol, Rubes." Yang confirmed. "Here." She handed Ruby and oversized shot glass filled with pink goo.

Nora and Yang passed the shots around to everyone, then held her up for a toast. "To marriage, and all the love and sex it shall hold!" Yang cheered.

"Especially the sex!" Nora added as everyone downed their shots.

* * *

It did not take long for Ruby to get drunk. She was a lightweight for sure, and a clingy drunk. She latched onto Blake's arm as the latter fed her gummi candies Nora had brought along. Pyrrha was not exactly holding her alcohol well either. Red-faced, she nursed her drink, trying to remain as sober as possible while not falling behind. Yang and Nora decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Dare." Yang said.

"You _always_ pick dare." Pyrrha complained.

"Because she's got a _filthy_ mind." Blake said. She winked at Pyrrha who somehow turned redder.

"I dare you to smooch Ruby!" Nora demanded.

"Aw, that's too easy." Yang sighed. "Come here sis." Yang leaned over and planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead. Ruby squealed and laughed, releasing Blake and latching onto Yang's arm. Yang pulled Ruby into her lap and hugged her. "Smooches are free for little sis."

"What about for the soon to be married?" Nora asked.

"You wasted your dare girly." Yang teased.

"Meany." Nora huffed. She stuck out her tongue at Yang who responded in kind.

"Now tongue kiss." Blake said.

"Blake!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

* * *

The party was well and truly nearing its end. Ruby had curled up in Blake's lap, and after being petted like a puppy for a few minutes, had fallen asleep. Blake too soon nodded off, the late hour and alcohol more than she could handle. Yang and Nora shifted to box in Pyrrha who was clearly struggling.

"You're looking a little hot under the everything there champ." Yang teased.

"Pink's pretty on you." Nora said. "I bet Yang would look pretty on you too."

"Ngh, Yang, I feel like I'm burning." Pyrrha complained as Yang leaned against her.

"You're all pent up." Nora suggested. "You need a good boopin'."

"There's a lovely gym nearby." Yang said. She leaned in, getting close to Pyrrha and whispering in her ear. "Why don't we duck in for... _a little workout_?" Pyrrha shuddered as Yang's breath tickled her neck. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. Yang took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Enjoy the night girls." Yang said to the others, though only Nora was conscious enough to hear it.

"Y-yeah." Pyrrha stammered. "Goodnight Nora, Blake, Ruby…"

* * *

At the wedding the following day, the two sides were near opposites. The guys were fresh and ready to go after a fun but rather subdued night. The girls, on the other hand, were hungover and - with the exception of Nora - barely awake. Ruby and Blake had basically no memory of the night. Pyrrha was hazy but remembered some of it, just not the party itself. Yang was still a little wobbly but better off than the others. With Nora it seemed like nothing at all had happened.

The wedding ceremony itself was rather quick and uneventful. Taking place in an open field that was part of a country club, the setting was rather picturesque though. Ren and his group wore fairly standard tuxedos. Nora wore a flowing pink gown while the other girls wore simpler pink dresses. There were very few other guests, just Doc and Peach who were coaches at the MMA gym, Weiss Schnee who financed the gym and managed the fighters, Ruby's friend Jaune, and a few people Ren knew from his old Judo job.

The reception was a bit more interesting though. Nora had originally wanted a wrestling ring, or at least a bouncy castle, but neither was in the cards so she had to settle for dancing with Ren and flirting with Yang. "You two make a beautiful couple." Yang said.

"Add you and we'd make a rockin' threesome." Nora winked. "Right Ren?"

"I'm down." Yang said.

"Uh...I don't think I'm quite ready for that." Ren said. "I think our wedding night should just be the two of us." Yang sighed and slumped.

"Oh well, rain check?" Nora said.

"Deal." Ren agreed.

Elsewhere, Sun tried his luck with the ladies. After receiving a slap from Weiss for having the gall to interrupt her business-related phone call just to ask her to dance, Sun moved on to Blake. "I'm not having sex with you at Ren and Nora's wedding." Blake said. "In fact, I'm not having sex with you at all."

"Come on, have you seen my abs?" Sun asked. His tux was already unbuttoned so it was impossible to miss them. "I'll let you…"

"No." Blake said.

"Okay, so my abs aren't that big a deal." Sun sighed. "How about my sparkling personality?"

"Do you want another slap?" Blake threatened. Sun grumbled to himself and gave up.

Ruby technically brought Jaune as her plus one but immediately abandoned him, sticking to Pyrrha instead. Ruby had been subtly, and sometimes not so subtly, trying to get Pyrrha to notice her for weeks now and her infatuation was obvious. Pyrrha had some interest in the bubbly brunette but after a night of passion with her sister, was feeling a bit guilty. "Come on Pyrrha, let's slip into one of the other rooms and have a little fun." Ruby suggested.

"I...I…" Pyrrha stammered. "I don't think I should."

"Are you not interested in me or…" Ruby started to ask.

"No, it's not that...it's just…" Pyrrha sighed heavily. "There's something I need to talk to you about." She looked around. "In private."

"Sure." Ruby said. She and Pyrrha got up and departed. When they returned a while later they were flushed and grinning.

The day was not going as planned for Jaune. He had been abandoned by the person who brought him and knew few of the other attendees. Things had not gone to plan for Yang either. It was pretty clear she was going home alone that night. The pair sat beside one another and started drinking champagne. "Bored?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Jaune confirmed. "Looks like Ruby had a good time though."

"Uh-huh." Yang said. "Just the kind of good time I was aiming for too."

"Man, I wish." Jaune laughed.

"So...how about we go fuck in a closet?" Yang suggested.

"Buh-wha?!" Jaune spluttered. "I don't…"

"Not interested?" Yang sighed. "Oh well. I wonder what Sun's up to."

"Last I saw he was trying to hit on Ruby." Jaune said.

"That's it!" Yang groaned. " _You, closet, now!_ "

"Yes ma'am!" Jaune said, leaping from his chair.

Despite the disappointing cancellation of a three-way and the fact that the hoped-for orgy had never materialized the night before, Nora was having a good time. She and Ren posed for pictures together, fed each other cake, danced, and generally did the things the newlywed couple was supposed to do at their wedding. With the exception of eating cake, none of it was particularly exciting for Nora except for the fact with it was with Ren. She had found someone who would never leave, never run away. He would always be there to support her, to help in her time of need. And today they had sealed the deal. It felt like a dream, one Nora never wanted to wake up from. For his part Ren seemed happier than ever. His usually impassive face sported a smile that Nora suspected would need to be surgically removed if he ever wanted to show another expression. The best part was the cause of his smile, her. She made him happy and he made her happy. Now they would get to be happy together for the rest of their lives. And with a weeklong honeymoon just ahead, they would get to have lots and lots of sex.

Nora somehow slowed down enough for a nice romantic dance with Ren. "I've never felt happier in my life." She said, smiling and gazing into his eyes.

"Neither have I." Ren declared.

"Thank you Ren." Nora said. "For everything you've given me."

"Your smile has always been thanks enough." Ren said.

"Aw, you cheesy romantic you." Nora laughed.

"Want to bang in the limo after this?" Ren asked.

Nora giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

THE END


End file.
